


Daily Life of Chaldea, Singularity 1

by DevilMayCrye



Series: Daily Life of Chaldea - Incineration of Humanity & Epic of Remnant [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMayCrye/pseuds/DevilMayCrye
Summary: As Fate/Grand Order has shown us, we all know what Ritsuka 'Gudao/Gudako' Fujimaru, Mash Kyrielight and the servants who join them during their mission get up to during the Singularities......but what is life like for the Staff of Chaldea, and the numerous Heroic Spirits who don't end up joining their Master during the Singularities? What do the Heroes of Humanity do while on standby, unable to fight for the sake of Humanity?Welcome, to the Daily Life of Chaldea.Singularity 1 is set during the time when Ritsuka and Company are dealing with Orleans, and up until Septem Starts.





	1. Prologue - The Ritsuka Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Lady_Vossler helps write some of the characters (like Da Vinci usually), so please give her some love if you like her Da Vinci!

Doctor Romani Archaman, head of the medical department of Chaldea and now acting Director of the Chaldea Security Organisation, slumped down into his command chair, the weight of issuing the Grand Order and having their last master rayshift finally sinking in.

But he was used to such weight. He had been there since the beginning of Chaldea, had watched it flourished under the Animusphere family, and he purposefully shouldered the burden of 'Summoning Case #2' upon discovering that horrifying experiment and the pure individual who had resulted from it.

He hoped the time she had remaining with the last Master were happy ones, because Chaldea owed her a lifetime of happiness, and they weren't in a position to pay that debt.

Hell, he still owed Chaldea for his own debt, and it fuelled his anxiety that he was keeping this information from both the Last Master and Mash Kyrielight. But until he KNEW the identity of the one calling himself 'Solomon', this secret needed to remain so.  
Absently fingering the ring on his left hand, he failed to notice the perfect beauty who had suddenly appeared besides him, and was apparently waiting for his attention.

"Doctor," she respectfully started, somewhat contradicted by her small smile.  
"Before the Master finds the trouble, we may want to start planning for the... bedroom situation."  
She paused, possibly to allow him to come to the same conclusion or to have a little fun, no one could say which for certain.

Romani blanched, his face turning a light shade of pink as his mind ran through those implications.  
Bedroom situation? He knew the last Master and Mash seemed close, but he didn't think they were ready for that!

"........well, I think we should talk to Mash, and see how she feels for the last Master of Chaldea, before we even cosnider changing their bedroom situation."  
Normally this would be considered overstepping our boundaries, but considering how we are presumable the last remnant of Humanity, maybe Da Vinci thought to play as matchmaker?

Romani dismissed the thought, pondering what the Beautiful Genius was asking.  
_I need to get some advice from Magi☆Mari after this day is over. That'll help calm me down......._  
Romani went back to worrying his ring, lost in thought.

DaVinci's smile grew wide and satisfied.  
"Amusing, but no, Roman, not that bedroom situation. I'm leaving that for later. No, I was referring to a problem that will grow exponentially if we don't start planning for it now."

Romani didn't know whether to be amused that Da Vinci was already anticipating those two becoming that close, or if she feel sorry that those two had to deal with this busybody.

"Then what bedroom situation? We only had a small crew prior to Professor Lev's betrayal, and now we're nothing but a skeleton crew."  
As the acting Director, he had taken it upon himself to be the one to clear the rooms of those who had died.  
The moral of the survivors was very important, and most of them had lost quite a few friends.  
The Grand Order was gonna be stressful enough on them, having to fight to ensure Humanity literally existed. He could handle the burden of clearing the rooms out and respectfully storing the deceased's personal effect for a time when they weren't under threat. 

Hell, they WERE the last Enclave of Humanity, as far as they knew.  
Unless the crew started getting busy due to the stress, they wouldn't need to worry about bedroom situations for quite a while.

"Doctor," Da Vinci said. "Seventeen servants have been added to the Master's roster since the beginning of the first singularity."

The beautiful genius paused to let that sink in before continuing.

"How many more will be added in this current one? And the one after that? Unless you propose doubling or even tripling up to a single room, how do you propose we choose who is okay to bunk with whom?"

What little energy Romani had prior to the last Master starting their rayshift, drained from him as he realised what Da Vinci was not stating instead of implying.

How could he have forgotten about the Servants? Hell, he hadn't even had a chance to leave the command room yet for some rest, let alone accidentally walk past a Servant.

Also, how the hell had the last Master, Ritsuka Fujimaru, managed to contract SEVENTEEN individual servants , and keep it enforced?

He turned toward Da Vinci, face ashen.  
"You mean to tell me you you expect Ritsuka to establish EVEN more long term contracts?"

"I'm making an observation, Roman. Ritsuka bonded quickly with nearly twenty servants and doesn't show any strain at holding those contracts. There are still six singularities to explore and fix."

"......six singularities AFTER Orleans." Romani sighed in frustration, realising that what was originally going to be a stressful and tiring but somewhat safe life at Chaldea just become infinitely more complicated.

He paused, before adding "How are we going to get more materials? We can't leave the base, since Chaldea is the only thing left of the Earth that we knew."

He paused again, finally realising something he'd been missing.  
"Wait, if we have almsot TWENTY SERVANTS living in Chaldea, what have they been doing since Ritsuka left for Orleans this morning?"

"As to your first question: I have a few ideas. Tell Ritsuka to see me upon return. I'll talk to the Master about quantum pieces and mana prisms. As to your second question, Roman..."

Da Vinci took a second.

"Even a genius can only guess as to what they are getting up to."

Romani sighed.  
"I'll inform them and Mash during our next communication, to be on the look out for quantum pieces and mana prisms. Though I don't know if they'll be able to return until the Singularity is resolved."

He thoguht about what Da Vinci had been telling him, before adding "And I'll make sure that they are aware that any Servants they contract will apparently end up back here, so if they want to keep making contracts, its up to them to keep us supplied."

Thats it. Romani was drained, he couldn't do much more today besides keep monitoring the Chaldean party exploring the different-but-still-the-same Orleans.  
"Let's deal with the Servants after Ritsuka's party camps down for the night and I get a chance to rest. I get the feeling I'll need the rest to be able to deal with who came back."


	2. Queen takes King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strained broadcast is asking Servants to refrain from using their Noble Phantasms in Chaldea.  
Unfortunately for Artoria, she stumbles upon the Tyrant responsible.

_"Reminder to the new Servants who have joined us, we would appreciate it if you didn't try to use your Noble Phantasms to open locked doors. Please see Doctor Romani or Doctor Da Vinci for any needs you have."_

Leaving the mess hall, Artoria Pendragon, the Once and Future King of Britain, was......concerned, by the message that played over the loud speaker.  
Based on the debriefing they had received after returning from the proto-singularity, Chaldea was a 'quarantined' bubble of reality, the last remaining bastion of Humanity.  
So long as it wasn't breached, Chaldea had a chance of restoring the Foundation of Humanity.

But who would be foolish enough to unleash a Noble Phantasm, a Servant's ultimate ability which usually manifested as a highly dangerous weapon or attack, just to open a locked door?

She knew a few of the servants her Master had Contracted during their rest after the the proto-singularity had the power to do so, but from what she could vaguely guess of their temperaments, they hadn't seemed like the sort.   
_But for some of them, I just seem to know how they may react. Which makes no sense, given I've only recently been summoned to this time....._  
Maybe her Master had performed another summoning prior to leaving for the next singularity?

Artoria puzzled over this, then lost the thought as she turned down the corridor that lead to her Master's room, and saw a strange sight.

An armed Servant, looking frustrated at the door, their weapon drawn and ready.  
The apparent cause of the previous broadcast.

\----------------------------------------  
Artoria Pendragon, the Once and Future King, the Tyrant Dragon of Britain, glared at the obstacle in her way.  
Her Master had denied her the ability to join them on their journey, had denied her the battlefield she was suited for, and even when not here still denied her access to the next thing of interest: her Master's room.

Well, she didn't have anything better to do, and breaking an obstacle sounded like a satisfying exercise.  
She brought forth Excalibur Morgan, and with a flash of dark flames her body was sheathed in her armor. Dark energy began to pulse, as she tested her mana supply before diverting it into the black sword of ultimate light, the energy crackling and whining around her.  
"Vortigern, Hammer of the Vile King, reverse the rising sun.  
Swallow the light, EXCALI--"  
_"Reminder to the new Servants who have joined us, we would appreciate it if you didn't try to use your Noble Phantasms to open locked doors. Please see Doctor Romani or Doctor Da Vinci for any needs you have."_

The sudden announcement threw Artoria off long enough that her recital failed, and the dark energy she had accumulated dispersed throughout the area.  
She let her anger and frustration calm to their usual cool levels, but held her stance, still considering wailing on the door with her dark holy blade.

She glared at the speakers who were also dared to deny her, then sighed before dismissing her dark blade and armor, her dark dress replacing her defences.  
_Well, if my worthless master is gonna lock the door on me, one of the Doctors can do me the favor of denying them their privacy until they can give me a tolerable reason not to invade them._  
She turned towards the direction she believed either of the Doctors would be in, but before she could stalk off after them, she noticed a golden haired servant in a blue dress quickly duck back behind the corner they had apparently just come from.

Perfect. You'll do.  
Artoria, the Black Saber, set her sights on the Servant who had seen her then quickly tried to hide that fact.  
Before Artoria could round the corner, a strange noise occurred. One that she shouldn't have heard, one she couldn't have possibly heard, given how she had just tried to open said door and it had been locked, given that she had essentially just been publicly scolded by the Doctors in charge for trying to blow a hole through the offending locked object.

Ritsuka's door slid open, and an irate lavender haired witch popped her head out, and scanned the corridor.  
Upon the witch's eyes locking on to her now frozen form, she could also feel the indignant rage about to bubble forth.

The blue dressed servant all but forgotten, Artoria summoned her armor again, instinctively knowing she'd need the magic resistance.

"WILL YOU KEEP QUIET? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO READ AND/OR WORK IN PEACE AND QUIET! ALSO, YOU NEED TO WORK ON YOUR MANA CONVERSION, IT'S HORRIDLY INEFFICENT!"  
_SLAM! CLICK!_  
The door was once again closed.

Artoria was stunned. She had expected a barrage of deadly energy.  
Not a barrage of angry words, with a small lecture to really add a blow to her already wounded ego.

\-------------  
"The nerve of that adorable woman in black!" Medea, the Witch Queen of Colchis, fumed as she re-locked the door with magic, and turned back to the mini-workshop she had created within her Master's room.

Her 'roommate', a woman with long dark purple hair who was seemingly lost in Ritsuka's small "library", looked up, pushing her glasses carefully into their perfect place.  
"Oh? Anything we need to be worried about?"

Medea sighed, the anger quickly dispelled. She had figurine work that needed to be done, and this attitude would cause her to lose her focus.  
"Not likely. I doubt she'll convince either Doctor to let her in, since this is our Master's 'private' sanctuary."  
She paused, a small smile briefly dancing across her elven face.  
"And not everyone is easily capable of breaking rules like I can."

The Witch of Colchis stared at the small pile of read books near her 'roommate'.  
"....haven't you already finished Ritsuka's books? I didn't think they had a large collection to begin with."

A wicked smile flashed across the bespectacled woman's face, and she seemingly pulled a smaller book from within the one she was currently reading.  
"Oh definitely. But I seemingly stumbled upon our Master's 'private' stash, so I'm curious as to what they're into."


	3. A Cure for what Ales you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cu Chulainn wants to form a bar within the mess hall, to allow both Servants and Staff to wind down for a few hours.
> 
> EMIYA, master cook, is unwilling to cede any ground, especially since feeding two specific Kings already takes a lot of time.
> 
> Romani must decide who gets to have their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady_Vossler wrote Cu Chulainn, so give her some love if you enjoyed her writing!

".......the Sage of the Forest wants to do what?" Dr Romani asked the Nameless Archer, who was leaning against a nearby wall.

The Archer sighed, before reiterating, "He asked me to give him control of the mess hall for a few hours, so Servants and Staff could have a makeshift bar."

Romani wasn't against the idea per se, since he knew how important drinking and revelry could be for morale, especially in high stress environments.  
And while the current Singularity and the potential next few seemed like they would all come quickly, they were noticing a pattern that would atleast allow them to rest, and once rested, the Staff and Servants would probably want to do the aforementioned revelry.

But why was the Wrought Iron Hero so......perturbed by the idea. He'd laid claim to the Mess Hall almost as soon as he'd arrived and seen the state of it.  
_.......ah._

"You're guarding your territory." Dr Romani whispered incredulously, understanding something about the apparent relationship between this Nameless Hero and the Child of Light.  
And Romani swore that the Archer's dark tanned skin flushed a shade of red almost as bright as the armor he wore.

"Hardly. But to make sure the Staff and the Servants are fed, I work in those kitchens tirelessly. There just isn't time for the Dog of Culann to entertain this frivolous idea he'll abandon after a few days."  
The Nameless Archer paused, before quietly adding, "Plus, I need that time to make enough food so that everyone AND the Artorias can all feel satisfied with what is prepared, because I remember what she was like back when I knew her."  
A very slight smile quickly flashed across his features, before the hardened mask fell back into place.  
Romani raised an eye at that remark, but let it slide.  
Somehow, this aberration of a Servant somehow had a personal connection with both the Child of Light, and the King of Britain, whose stories weren't easily connected in any ways he knew of. A question for another time.

"While I understand the great effort you put into supporting us here at Chaldea, the Mess Hall is for everyone, so if the Sage of the Forest should be allowed to test hi--"

"You called?" Cu Chulainn, the Sage of the Forest, Caster form of the Child of Light, entered the control room.

The hardened mask of the Wrought Iron Hero crumbled, open hostility across his face.  
"Begone, mad dog. I have business with the good Doctor, and your prescence is neither required or wanted."

"'Tis a pity, coz I also have business with Doctor Romani, and I believe it involves you." He paused for a second, as a sheepish grin crossed his face.  
"Oh, and it involves my guest, who also approves of my idea. Mata Hari dear, please come grace us with your presence."

The door opened again, and it seemed as if the sun itself was shining into the Command Room, such was the sheer radiance and good humor the Assassin exuded.  
"Oh, good Doctor, Cu here has the most wonderful idea."

Cu smiled at Mata Hari and turned back to the doctor.  
"Ya see, doc," the druid said, maintaining his smug smile. "We got to thinkin' about how much we would like a drink every now and then. And right now, there's only a couple dozen of us here at Chaldea. But what happens when the Master summons more heroes and such from my neck of the woods. Or even if a singularity happens there."

Cu spared a quick glance to Emiya and then focused on the Doctor again.

"This is more than just an indulgence. This will help morale 'n such."

The colour drained from the Doctor's face.  
_Why didn't Da Vinci and i think of this? Of course Ritsuka could potentially summon other Celts. A group well known for their love of the drink and debauchery._

"Done. I'll authorise what you need, talk to Da Vinci if anything is missing." The acting Head of Chaldea stated a bit too quickly, before turning to Emiya.  
"And you'll just have to take it. But in exchange, you can also talk to Da Vinci for anything you might need, and can conscript anyone who is willing to help make it easier for you."

Emiya didn't seem happy about the command, but Romani had guessed right in that giving him the extra resources needed to make it easier was enough to get the Wrought Iron Hero to go along with the plan.

Cu gave Emiya a grin as he offered his arm to Mata Hari. Then he escorted her towards the cafeteria, both in high spirits.


	4. A Den for Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angra Mainyu needs a place to stay.

"You know, I was king of expecting more from 'All the World's Evils'......" Roman mused aloud, surprised by the 'negative' servant.  
He was already a bit perplexed at how common summoning 'darker' servants seemed to be for Ritsuka.  
King Arthur. The Child of Light. Musashibou Benkei. Boudica. Mata Hari.  
All individuals who were exemplary of what Humanity should strive for.  
But then there was Medea. Medusa. The tyrannical aspect of the King of Britain.  
Perfect examples of what was wrong with humanity, if their stories were true.

"Its because of the Round Table!" the voice of his 'partner' coming from the workshop table nearby. Da Vinci had been hard at work fixing and fabricating as much as they could, to bring Chaldea back up to the minimum standards they expected.

"How so?"  
The Knights of the Round Table were considered THE example of an Order of Knights, who were utterly devoted to their King and Country, something to aspire to be if you were of that inclination.

The Beautiful Genius raised their head from their current project, to look him in the eye.  
"Mordred, for one. He was a Knight prior to betraying his father."  
Da Vinci then returned to work.  
"Plus, Galahad's Shield is meant to summon ALL Heroes. Even those who people consider evil have existences that inspire them and they aspire to. Hence that poor excuse of a man that was just summoned."

"Ah, right. That makes sense. Then why did something as 'weak' get summoned? It just doesn't make sense."  
He'd need to think on this.  
'All the World's Evils' should be the equivalent of a Divine Spirit, something that would be on par with a Beast.  
Yet this......boy just seemed like a really dangerous human.

A crash sounded behind him, followed by some stomping that suspiciously sounded like it was heading in his direction, as Da Vinci suddenly hauled him to his feet.  
"Look, you are only like this when you need a rest, so get some sleep so I can get us back into working order."  
They paused, before a cheeky smile appeared.  
"Doctor's Orders."

Romani couldn't help but smile tiredly.  
"Fine fine, I'll go nap. Just make sure to keep an eye on Ritsuka and the new Servants."  
He left before hearing the reply, glad that Da Vinci knew when to pull rank on him.

=================

_Wow, I feel sorry for these pricks. I'm fucking useless to them._ Angra Mainyu thought as he left the Summoning chamber.  
He'd love nothing more than to sink his claws into the other Staff members, but considering what his last summoning had been like, he might as well take it easy in this one.__

_ _He started to follow some of the others who'd also been summoned, but stopped.  
The more Hero inclined seemed to be heading towards the 'rooms' that had been mentioned, which immediately soured the idea for him.  
_Can't really stand the hero types. Had enough of them for the time being.__ _

_ _He then started to follow some skull faced killers, before realizing he had lost them the second they rounded a corner._ _

_ _Getting frustrated, he turned a saw a black-skinned demon of a man calmly walking away from everyone, so Angra raced to catch up._ _

_ _"Hey, 'sup?" The King of Daemons asked the mountain of a Servant, as he walked backwards to ensure he could walk and talk face to face._ _

_ _The Servant stopped, gave him a once over, then kept walking, apparently uninterested.  
"Fair enough, I can take a hint." Angra stopped following the large man. He didn't take it as an insult. Berserkers were just like that._ _

_ _He began to wonder about, not quite sure where to go.  
He couldn't go outside, because that would annihilate everyone. Which, while sounding fun, would de-materialise him and return him to that cursed void, which didn't sound appealing at the moment.  
He kind of wanted a room, to atleast have the experience of owning a space. But too many Servants and humans around grated his nerves._ _

_ _He began to head towards the cafeteria out of sheer boredom, before he caught scent of slaughter.  
Now this is a smell I didn't expect.  
He began to hunt for the source._ _

_ _===============_ _

_ _He hadn't expected the Snake to be here. He was sure she would forever be entwined with the young lady who had briefly channeled the True Angra Mainyu, since that love was hard to break.  
Yet here she was._ _

_ _"OI, SNAKE!" Angra rushed towards the Rider servant pretending to ignore him.  
Try as hard as she might, he'd always be able to follow her, since she reeked of blood, viserca, and what struck him as odd, cheery blossoms.  
Being a Rider, she was inherently faster than him, and she knew it._ _

_ _But his few skills were in hunting and persistence, so after an hour of this cat and mouse game, she finally relented and stopped.  
"What?" she spat, obviously not wanting anything to do with him._ _

_ _Which suited him fine. He could sense some of her Saint Graph. She was an eater of the Divine. He wasn't gonna mess with her beyond this brief question._ _

_ _"Been a while. Just wanted to know if you knew somewhere I could crash. Can't stand the Heroes, so I was hoping you knew of a place." He stated earnestly. Nothing was to be gained of pissing off this Serpent._ _

_ _"......you know me?" the blindfold couldn't hide the obvious confusion in her eyes._ _

_ __Huh._  
Maybe the Throne fucked with their memories?  
"Uh, yeah. Or atleast a version of you. I know your an Anti-Hero like me."  
He paused, before raising his arms above his head, stretching them.  
"So, do you know a place away from the Heroes?"_ _

_ _".....av.....oo.......ne........oria.....' The now bewildered servant mumbled, apparently not expecting the situation and not knowing how to handle it._ _

_ __Has the Serpent always been ......like this?_  
Maybe its because I still share the body of the bo--_ _

_ _"I'll handle this one, Medusa." a cold voice rang out as the Witch of Colchis stepped out from around a corner, ritual dagger in hand.  
And in that moment his attention had shifted to the Anti-Hero Caster, the Rider was gone._ _

_ _The witch lowered her dagger, sighing, after her Rider friend was safely away.  
"Sucks to be you, but if you want a place to stay, you'll either have to deal with living near the Heroic Spirits, or find a place where they aren't likely to go."_ _

_ _"Cool. Know where that is?"Angra kept an eye on her dagger. He didn't have Bazett to guard him against Nobel Phantasm's anymore, and he knew enough to know that the Witch's dagger messed with magecraft and could possibly make his Noble Phantasm malfunction.  
_And considering how it requires me to take the pain I'm gonna dish back, don't want that messing up.__ _

_ _"I do, actually. You have two options. Brave the gateway and the Lion thats claimed that area, or find someplace in the abandoned lower area." the witch disapparated her blade, finally realizing he wasn't the threat she originally thought he was.  
"I'd recommend the latter. Heracles isn't worth your time, and the only ones likely to go down there are gonna be more of your ilk."  
She turned to leave, apparently having said what she wanted._ _

_ _"Thanks for the tip."  
He paused, before asking, in an uncharacteristically quiet tone, "......do you remember me?"_ _

_ _The witch paused, shock across her features, before stating sombrely, "I remember a fractured war where I finally found a man worth loving. After that, there is a time of peace that is weirdly jumbled. You remind me of that. Its why I'm giving you this one piece of mercy."_ _

_ _The Witch was long gone before the King of Daemons whispered his quiet "Thank you.", before he started to look for some stairs or an elevator, in hopes of these 'abandoned levels'._ _

_ _After all, beasts need a den._ _


End file.
